LOS 5 AGENTES Y SU MISION
by neji3000
Summary: perry es mandado a una importante misión, el y otros 4 agentes van a detener al regurgitador, ya que esta vez el villano regresa mas fuerte que nunca, ahora los agentes deberan pasar los 5 pisos de la torre del villano antes de que el actue...
1. el comienzo del viaje

LOS 5 AGENTES Y SU MISION:

CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO DEL VIAJE:

Phineas: oye ¿y Perry?

El agente llega a su guarida y recibe una noticia totalmente inesperada:

Monograma: hola agente P debemos informarte que hoy no lucharas con doofenshmirtz, de nuevo, ya que, aclaro: de nuevo, el malvado regurgitador se ha escapado de la cárcel y se ha aliado con varios científicos extraños los cuales crean un arma que hace que el mundo le obedezca cuando les disparan , así que tu agente P iras en cubierto a una misión evitando que este villano se apodere del mundo, pero no iras solo agente P, tendrás compañía de los agentes: el agente pinky, el agente Petter , la agente kitty y la agente gallina hembra. Doofenshmirtz volverá a ser una amenaza menor y se le asignara el agente planti, el agente C se enfrentara a la villana Poofenplotz, la enemiga de el agente Pinky, el agente T luchara con el doctor Craftimploo, el enemigo de el agente Petter, el agente R luchara con el villano Coogaptaniañ, archí enemigo de la agente kitty y por ultimo la enemiga de la agente gallina Jessica, la cual no tengo idea de porque tiene ese apellido, los cinco se encontraran en el cuartel general, tu sabes que hacer agente P ¡suerte con la misión agente p!

(Música: Agente p).

En el cuartel general, pinky mira a la hermosa gatita llamada kitty con interés, el panda Peter y la gallina esperan pacientemente, Perry acaba de llegar y por ultimo aparece el joven con gafas y acné: Carl.

-bien esta es la dirección que deben tomar agentes.- dice el chico.

-espero que le vaya bien en esta misión.- dice wanda, la informadora del agente pinky, la cual apareció de la nada junto con el resto de informadores, como el mayor monograma.

-¡suerte agentes! – dicen todos con esperanza.

Los agentes se montan, cada uno a su propio jet y se dirigen volando hacia el cuartel del malvado regurgitador.

Esperamos que estos agentes puedan cumplir su misión, y llegar a su hogares a tiempo para volver a estar con sus dueños, así inicia el viaje de LOS 5 AGENTES Y SU MISION.


	2. ¡extraña guarida!

LOS 5 AGENTES Y SU MISION

CAPITULO 2: ¡UNA EXTRAÑA GUARIDA!

Los 5 agentes entran a un sitio totalmente extraño, una torre grande y fea, de color negro y con un titulo en una pared que dice: "fabrica de toallas, solo eso nada mas, no crean que es una guarida secreta de malvados".

Los agentes entran por un hueco extraño y pequeño, todos entraron… menos Petter, el pequeño panda no cabía en el agujero, todos intentaron sacarlo, pero… no se podía, así que la agente gallina hembra picoteo la pared lo mas fuerte que pudo, picoteo tanto que la pared se rompió, y el agente Petter pudo salir.

Los agentes siguieron hasta llegar a un extraño lugar lleno de… ¡lava! ¿Cómo podrían pasar los agentes?, el lugar era pura lava y era muy peligroso hacer cualquier intento, los agentes pensaron, hasta que al agente Petter se le ocurrió algo: el agente golpeo una parte del piso con el objetivo de romperla, la parte de el piso comenzó a liberarse por la lava y los agentes lograron saltar cada una de las rocas.

Los agentes siguieron saltando hasta que… se acabaron las rocas y todavía había lava al frente de ellos, tuvieron que resistir el calor y pensar en algo rápido, por supuesto, porque si no la roca en la que estaban parados se hundiría. Pensaron y pensaron hasta que… ¡al agente p se le ocurrió algo! Agarro su "artefacto de cuerda espía" y lo lanzo hacia el techo, luego hizo que sus compañeros se agarraran a el y juntos saltaron, pero la cuerda se rompió, mientras caían el agente pinky agarro de su sombrero un "artefacto de cuerda espía" también y logro enterrarlo en el techo, los agentes se agarraron a la cuerda, pero la bella agente kitty resbalo y cayo, el agente pinky sufría a ver como caía su amada, así que se deslizo por la cuerda y se lanzo para alcanzarla, la agarro y saco de su sombrero un artefacto que lanza un chorro para los ojos, pero el en vez de echárselo en los ojos a alguien, lo utilizo para volar con la hermosa gata y alcanzar la cuerda.

Luego los agentes saltaron y por fin cayeron a tierra, algo que no se esperaban era que había una puerta muy resistente y cerrada al frente de ellos, los agentes intentaron romperla, pero no podían, intentaron e intentaron, pero no lo lograron. Siguieron hasta que se le ocurrió algo a la agente kitty, su garra de gato, larga y puntiaguda, logro insertar en la manija de la puerta y la logro abrir.

Luego, los agentes subieron unas escaleras hasta llegar a… El piso 1.

Continuara…


	3. el mal no acepta segundos lugares

LOS 5 AGENTES Y SU MISION 3

CAPITULO 3: EL MAL NO ACEPTA SEGUNDOS LUGARES

Esta el malvado doctor doofenshmirtz en su torre de malvados y asociados, donde recibe una nota en la puerta.

(Suena el timbre)

-¡ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- dice el malvado doctor- ¿Qué, otra vez una canasta en mi puerta? ¿Ah y ahora que?... usted _el doctor doofenshmirtz, junto con otros cuatro doctores, ha sido bajado de rango a amenaza menor, de nuevo _¡ah no es cierto!, _ahora se enfrentara al agente planti y tal vez no vuelva a ver a el agente p por un tiempo ya que el regurgitador a escapado de la cárcel, _oh tu no otra vez ¡te voy a enseñar loco maniático! Nadie se mete con doofenshmirtz dos veces ¡no!, _atentamente: la agencia que hace su vida infeliz.-_

De repente se oye un ruido y se ve al agente planti atrapado en una red en el piso.

-uh planti la maseta, que disgusto verte de nuevo, pensé que ya había acabado contigo, iba a hacer un plan para jaquear las computadoras ajenas y metérmeles en su e-mail, pero ahora que me llega esa noticia, tendré que cancelar el plan y crear otro: reuniré a los otros villanos rechazados y creare una tropa, de cinco por supuesto, para destruir al regurgitador y gobernar al mundo, y esta vez es enserio.-

La pobre planta saca de su cara de hoja una gota representando a una lágrima, o más razonablemente una gota de sudor, como si tuviera miedo de algo ¿Cómo escapara?

-muajajajaja ¿y ahora que opinas planti la maseta?-

-… •◘○ …-

-¡hablas demasiado planti la maseta! Yo pedí que opinaras, no que dieras un discurso, ya me canse de oír tantas palabras, ¡adiós planti la maseta!- decía el científico mientras se montaba a su nave- muajajajaja.

Así el villano viajo por los aires por varios minutos, mientras el volaba se veía que el pasaba por un lugar en donde habían dos niños construyendo un cereal gigante mientras una joven de mayor edad les dice:

-uh están en problemas, le diré a mamá que construyen un cereal gigante y les va a ir mal ¿oyeron? Mal… ¿Por qué demonios construyen un cereal gigante?-

-es porque tenemos hambre- responde uno de los niños.

-aunque hayan hecho eso ¡les ira mal!-

El villano llego a una torre en la cual hay una torre grande con una bola en su cabecera y un aro rodeándola.

-¡no puedo creerlo estoy indignada!- dice la doctora Poofenplotz- ¡me bajan el rango a amenaza menor y como remplazo de pinky me envían a un caracol! ¡Me las van a pagar! ¡Me vengare! ¡Van a llorar demasiado! ¡Nadie me hace esto! ¡Se arrepentí…!

-si, si, si ya entendimos- dice el doctor doofenshmirtz.

-¿Qué hace aquí Dr. Doofenshmirtz?

-vine a proponerle algo Dra. Poofenplotz

-¿Qué cosa?

-me entere que le bajaron el rango a amenaza menor

-¿como se entero?

-porque a mi también me bajaron de rango

-¡si, todo por ese tonto regurgitador!

-pero ahora usted, yo, y los otros tres villanos que fueron bajados de rango nos vengaremos de ese tonto, por que merecemos ser una gran amenaza y… también porque extraño a Perry el ornitorrinco, entonces ¿Qué dice Dra.?

-es obvia la respuesta, ¡no!

-¿no?

-no se quede allí parado ¡vamos a vengarnos!- decía la doctora Poofenplotz mientras a doofenshmirtz se le formaba una sonrisa macabra.

-genial ¡a la carga!

(Mientras)

-hola Phineas ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- no lo se Isabela, nuestra versión de la historia no importa y aun así ya ferb y yo hemos participado en dos escenas.

-bien Phineas, así que mejor veamos que hace doofenshmirtz.

(Mientras)

-¿que opina Dr. Craftimploo?

-¡claro que si!

-genial, pues vamos

(Luego)

-¡si! ¡Venganza!

-¡vamos Dr. Coogaptaniañ!

(Más tarde)

-vamos Dra.… ¿Jessica?

-¡no te burles! ¡Vamos!

Los malvados doctores van cada uno en su nave y cantan:

_**No nos van a vencer**_

_**Ellos nos van a ver**_

_**Somos villanos, **_

_**Somos muy malos**_

_**(Yo quiero comer) ¡CALLATE!**_

_**Si pensaron (si pensaron)**_

_**Que nos iban a dar la espalda**_

_**Pronto los veremos usar falda**_

_**¡Lloraran de la vergüenza!**_

_**Nos dejaron (nos dejaron)**_

_**En la parte de atrás de el bus**_

_**¡Así! Pues se verán como un avestruz **_

_**¡Lloraran! ¡Lloraran!**_

_**Estos villanos se vengaran **_

_**Muajajajaja **_

_**¡Lloraran!**_

Oh no ¿que sucederá? ¿Como estarán los agentes? Pues no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

Continuara…


	4. el piso 1

LOS 5 AGENTES Y SU MISION:

CAPITULO 4: EL PRIMER PISO

Después de una larga y aburrida caminata por las escaleras, los agentes llegaron a un lugar muy extraño, era oscuro y parecía un laberinto, ya que el lugar era grande y confuso, los agentes caminaron por el laberinto hasta que en una esquina… se oye un fuerte ruido, los agentes voltean a ver que sucede y observan que la pared que estaba a unos 2 metros de ellos se movía rápidamente para alcanzarlos y aplastarlos, Perry con una cara de impresión hace su famoso ruido: Grr, pinky, el tembloroso chigua gua tiembla mas de lo normal, rápidamente, los agentes saltan hacia la otra pared para salir de el laberinto, pero hay mas paredes, mas y mas, y mas y mas y más y más y mas y mas y mas y… creo que ya entendieron, así que los agentes corrían y corrían, pero cada pared los seguía para aplastarlos, vieron que corrían hacia un espiral ¿se habrán equivocado?, lamentablemente si, los agentes se veían encerrados entre 4 paredes que se movían para aplastarlos ¡oh no! ¿Que harán? Perry analizo perfectamente el laberinto, no pudieron haberse equivocado, Perry volvió a pensar y reconoció que el regurgitador le había tendido una trampa, ese laberinto no tenia salida, así que rápidamente le informo a Petter el panda y Petter salto tan alto hasta alcanzar al techo y romperlo, debían saltar rápido ¡las 4 paredes ya estaban muy cerca! Los agentes saltaron y llegaron al siguiente piso estaban tranquilos de terminar esa horrible experiencia, descansaron unos segundos hasta que escucharon un fuerte ladrido ¿que había pasado? ¡Pero claro! Alguien faltaba: el agente pinky, y si el estaba haya atrapado significa que ¡estaba a punto de morir!, el pobre chigua gua estaba espichado entre las paredes, no muerto, las paredes todavía no habían llegado a su limite, pero se seguían moviendo, la agente kitty estiro la pata para alcanzarlo y salvarlo, pero no alcanzaban y ella no podía tomarlo de la mano, el temblaba demasiado, así que el chigua gua recordó la primer vez que vio a esa hermosa gatita, que fueron prácticamente hace dos horas antes del suceso, recordó lo hermosa que se veía y lo hermosa que estaba aun en ese momento, así el chigua gua se armo de valor, dejo de temblar y agarro la mano de la gatita, se levanto y subió, le faltaba subir una pierna, pero las paredes ya estaban demasiado juntas, halo su pata y la logro sacar. Su tranquilidad había regresado, los cinco agentes se encontraban en una sala totalmente vacía, no sabia que trampa le iba a venir, descansaron un rato hasta que… apareció una caja y los atrapo, luego otra caja mas grade y otra mas grande que la mas grande, bueno para no aburrirlos fueron 18 cajas mas las que los atraparon ¡oh no!

¿Cómo saldrán los agentes de esas 21 cajas? ¿Como aguantaran la respiración mientras escapan de esas 21 cajas? ¿Que tramara ese regurgitador? Y la última pregunta, pero la más importante: ¿lograran Phineas y ferb calmar su hambre? Pues no se pierdan la continuación de esta historia.

Continuara…


	5. las 21 cajas

LOS 5 AGENTES Y SU MISION:

CAPITULO 5: LAS 21 CAJAS

Dentro de 21 cajas se encuentran 5 agentes atrapados y casi sin respiración, esperando morir porque no podían salir de ese lugar ¿Quién diría que el regurgitador se halla vuelto tan malvado? El agente pinky no se quiso rendir así que saco de su sombrero una mini cierra y comenzó a cortar.

Luego de haber pasado 5 cajas el espacio era mas grande y había mas aire que respirar, pero aun así no era suficiente, así que esta vez los otros agentes ayudaron a el agente pinky, cortaron 4 cajas mas, cuando de repente apareció un rayo gigante que intentaba destruirlos ¡pero que cosa! Se notaba como una maquina lanza rayos ¿ ? La maquina seguía lanzando rayos destructores, así que mientras unos agentes esquivaban los rayos otros abrían las cajas.

Siguieron, pero en la decima caja habían 2 "maquinas lanza rayos" así que era mas complicado salir de esta, lograron salir de la decima y todo siguió así hasta la quinceava caja en la cual habían 8 "maquinas lanza rayos" y la salida era mas difícil, así que los 5 agentes esquivaban los rayos, pero ya era mas complicado salir, así que 3 agentes (pinky: por ser mas ágil, kitty: por ser mas agresiva y Petter: por ser mas fuerte) destruían las maquinas, mientras los otros 2 agentes (Perry: por ser mas astuto e inteligente y gallina hembra: por tener mas puntería) abrían la caja.

Los agentes hicieron lo mismo hasta la ultima caja, en la que había maquinas de rayos por todas partes había muchas arriba, abajo y en los dos lados, ni siquiera había una parte de la caja para romper y abrir, los rayos salían en orden, primero los de arriba que se dirigían hacia abajo, los de abajo que se dirigían hacia arriba, los de la derecha que iban hacia la izquierda y los de la izquierda que iban hacia la derecha. Así los agentes pensaron en pasar al orto lado, cuando aparecían los rayos de arriba ellos se arrinconaban en las paredes, hacían lo mismo cuando aparecían las de abajo, cuan salían las de las paredes ellos se acostaban en el suelo para que los rayos no les alcanzaran, ellos observaban como aparecían los rayos, y había algo ilógico: los rayos caían en partes de la caja ¡era imposible que la caja no se destruyera! Aunque había una explicación, el material de la caja era inmune a los rayos. Así el agente Petter intento alcanzar la pared de la caja, ya que era el primero de la fila, pero cuando logro alcanzarla observo que una luz, tan grande (del tamaño de la caja) aparecía de la pared que estaba a unos cuantos metros detrás de ellos, parecía que ¡un rayo gigante iba a aparecer y destruirlos! Como seria pensar que los dueños de los animales descubren que no aparecen después de ese largo día, y después de largos años, o mas bien en toda la vida, imaginar la triste vida que tendrían al pensar4 que sus mascotas o se extraviaron, o se escaparon, o se murieron, seria terrible, así que el panda puso su pata en forma de puño y golpeo la pared hasta romperla ¡que fuerte era ese panda! Salieron de las cajas ¡por fin! Celebraron hasta que pensaron: logramos salir de las cajas… pero eso no quiere decir que el rayo que estaba detrás de nosotros no iba a dejar de funcionar ¡oh no! El rayo salió y se disparo, lo lograron esquivar y caer en las escaleras que se dirigían al piso 3.

Ya en el piso 3, los agentes cayeron en un… trampolín ¿era una broma? Cada vez el trampolín hacia que los agentes saltaran mas y mas alto, pero ellos no veían el problema, hasta que miraron arriba y vieron… que habían chuzos en el techo ¡oh no! ¿Como escarparan de esto los agentes?

(Mientras)

-¡muajajajaja ya casi llegamos para la venganza!

Dice el malvado Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Así concluye el capitulo de hoy ¿pero como salvaran sus vidas los agentes? ¿Y que pasara con doofenshmirtz? pues no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

Continuara…


	6. saltos mortales

LOS 5 AGENTES Y SU MISION

CAPITULO 6: saltos mortales

-pero miren, esa guarida no tiene ni siquiera presentación- dice la Dra. Poofenplotz mientras observa la guarida de el regurgitador -ni siquiera se como nos reemplazaron con eso.

-¿como entraremos? La puerta esta cerrada- decía el Dr. Craftimploo mientras se baja de la nave.

-entrar será fácil- le responde Doofenshmirtz – porque yo tengo mi… destructinoninador.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas rayo destructinador?- pregunta craftimploo

-por que me gusta mas decir destructinoninador, y creo que yo ya había inventado el destructinador, es que ya se me olvido por crear tantas… como sea, con este rayo podre destruir la puerta ¡y deshacerme de el regurgitador!-.

-¡increíble! Entonces hazlo- dicen los otros villanos.

-bien, entonces prepárense para ver el rayo destructinoninador- dice doofenshmirtz mientras recarga su rayo- ¡ahora!

El rayo sale de la maquina con una enorme potencia, la cual causa que la puerta se desintegre

-si entremos- gritan los villanos mientras corren hacia la entrada.

Al entrar, los villanos ven que el lugar era pura lava.

-pero ¿Qué es esto?- dice Jessica- pensé que era mas interesante.

-si, no vale la pena- dice coogaptaniañ- vámonos de aquí.

Mientras los villanos se dirigen decepcionados a la salida aparecen 10 ninjas que intentan atraparlos, y lo logran.

Así los villanos son capturados, cada uno es encerrado por 2 ninjas, y mientras ellos intentan escapar aparece alguien desde las sombras.

-¡regurgitador!- dice doofenshmirtz sorprendido y a la vez furioso- ¿como supiste que vendríamos?

-lo supe por una sola razón- dice el regurgitador- tu rayo destructinoninador suena muy duro.

-¿Cómo sabe que lo llame así?

- lo se por una sola razón… tu hablas muy duro.

-no pueden hacernos esto, ¡nosotros somos mas viles que tu!

-claro que si podemos hacerles esto, y yo soy mas vil que ustedes ¡llévenselos!

-¡no! ¡No! ¿Qué nos harán?

-ya lo verán, muajajajaja- dice el regurgitador mientras sube por el ascensor, que extraño que los agentes no lo hallan visto, si hubieran encontrado el ascensor no estarían metidos en ese problema, hablando de problema y agentes veamos que es lo que hacen.

Terror, angustia, miedo, son los sentimientos que expresaban los agentes cuando estaban en ese problema, pensar que saltar les traería la muerte, la agente gallina analizo y descubrió que en unos 7 saltos mas los agentes estarían muertos, así se llenaron de valor y avanzaron, a unos 60 metros estaba una puerta que seguramente los sacaría de allí, así que los agentes saltaron los mas largo que podían para alcanzar la puerta, pero cada vez estaban mas cerca de la muerte, ya les faltaban 3 saltos y la puerta todavía estaba a 25 metros de ellos, así siguieron, pero en el ultimo todavía faltaban 13 metros, no podían alcanzar, así los agentes se dieron por historia, pero el mas inteligente, el agente p, pensó que aun había manera de no morir, así que estando tan al frente de los chuzos, tan cerca de ellos, agarro la parte superior de un chuzo (todo menos la punta) y se colgó en dos, así comenzó a avanzar colgándose de los chuzos, los otros agentes al ver la inteligencia de este ornitorrinco, hicieron lo mismo y avanzaron.

Varias veces los agentes hacían malos movimientos que se cortaban con los chuzos, pero eso no les destruía la fe de poder salir; poco a poco, los agentes se iban acercando a la salida, y se iban tranquilizando, al llegar a la pared, el agente p se deslizo hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrió

Los agentes salieron del terror y llegaron por fin al 4 piso, donde los esperaban millones de ninjas para destruirlos ¡que día tan agotador!

Bien, así concluye el capitulo de hoy con estas preguntas ¿Qué trama el regurgitador? ¿Qué les pasara a los villanos? ¿Cómo les irá a los agentes? Pues entonces no se pierdan el próximo episodio.

Continuara…


	7. el ejercito

LOS 5 AGENTES Y SU MISION

CAPITULO 7: EL EJÉRCITO

Los agentes estaban atrapados entre miles de ninjas, así que no tuvieron más alternativa que… ¡pelear!, los agentes se enfrentaban fuertemente a esos terribles ninjas, lograron vencer demasiados, pero eran más que demasiados, así que no pudieron seguir porque los ninjas los alcanzaron a atrapar.

De repente, el suelo comenzó a subir y el techo y/o suelo del piso superior se abrió hasta que los agentes capturados subieran, al subir apareció, nuevamente, de una sombra el regurgitador que decía:

-miren, miren, miren, pero si son los agentes intentando detenerme, pero por mala suerte para ustedes los logre capturar.-

-¡oh Perry el ornitorrinco!- tal vez ya se puedan imaginar quien es, doofenshmirtz estaba capturado en una celda con los otros villanos - no puedo creer que te capturaran, tu eres muy ágil, que mal por ti Perry el ornitorrinco.-

-que no solo por el tonto, tu también estas atrapado en mis "garras"- dice el regurgitador- aunque claro, no pueden ser garras después de tanta dedicación en el salón de belleza… digo… en el gimnasio ¡si!-

Los agentes son enviados a una celda, con doble llave, por suerte tenían una ventaja singular, la agente kitty cabía entre los espacios de las varillas y podía conseguir la llave en un 2 x 3.

Pero al intentarlo el malvado regurgitador se dio cuenta y la capturo, y la metió en una especie de burbuja totalmente irrompible, solo se podía salir de ella con un control que tenia el regurgitador, así el agente pinky no paraba de analizar la manera de sacar a la gata de ese encierro.

-se preguntaran cual es mi malvado plan- dice el regurgitador- es muy simple, les contare: voy a hacer algo totalmente malo que será… un gran rebotizador, que se preguntaran que es, es una maquina que golpea al suelo tan fuerte que causa que las cosas reboten, muajajajaja y no podrán evitarlo, pueden haber dos personas tranquilas en su casa cuando de repente su casa sale volando y ellos en el aire no saben que hacer "¡_oh no!_ _No podemos salir, estamos atrapados ¡oh!_" jajajaja me da risa de solo pensarlo.-

-¿por eso nos reemplazaron? ¿De verdad?- pregunta la Dra. Jessica

-no te burles, al menos mi apellido no es Jessica

-mi familia tiene una cultura diferente.

-lo se y se nota muajajajaja. Ahora voy a cumplir mi plan, y todos estarán tan mareados ¡que divertido! Y no podrán evitarlo.

¡Oh no! ¿Qué harán los agentes ahora? ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Estarán Phineas y ferb llenos de tanto comer? Pues no se pierdan los últimos episodios de la historia de estos agentes.

Continuara…


	8. GRAN FINAL!

LOS 5 AGENTES Y SU MISION:

CAPITULO 8: EL PLAN NO TAN MACABRO

-¡ya es tiempo de empezar a hacer funcionar a mi gran invento! - dice el regurgitador- y los hare ver para que sufran como se pone triste la gente, y como grita, y etc.

-increíble, entonces no nos harás sufrir, porque siempre he querido ver a la gente sufriendo- dice doofenshmirtz.

-oh, si, de verdad no considere eso… pues entonces no podrán verme hacer sufrir a la gente – dice el regurgitador mientras le pone un gran manto a la jaula.

-¡_gracias doofenshmirtz, por tu culpa no podremos ver nada!- _dice Poofenplotz

- bien, a empezar- dice el regurgitador mientras pulsa el botón de el rebotizador.

El rebotizador esta hecho con forma de rayo, solo que en su frente tiene un gran puño, que cuando se activa golpea el piso y logra su objetivo; así que cuando el puño cayo toda la tierra reboto, lo único que no considero el regurgitador era que… ¡ellos rebotarían también!

-¡auxilio, auxilio no podemos salir estamos atrapados! ¡Auxilio! – grita el mismo regurgitador

Así que pinky puso en acción su gran plan, antes el quería sacar a su amada gata, así que ya sabia como sacarla, como todos los otros espías animal el tenia armas en su sombrero, y no podía usarla porque no se le había ocurrido sacarla y los otros agentes no los tenían en ese momento, así que agarro su mini sierra y corto las rejas (por lo visto no eran tan resistentes como parecía) y los agentes salieron. Así también sacaron a los villanos.

Ahora que Perry el ornitorrinco ¡vamos a morir!- dice doofenshmirtz

Todos gritan de miedo

¡Moriremos! ¡Oh no! ¡Soy muy malo para morir! – Gritaba el regurgitador-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Se oía ese ruido hasta que… todos cayeron…

-¿ohm? Parece que no paso nada…-dijo Craftimploo

-¡nos salvamos!- dice Jessica

-parece que tu plan no funciono señor regurgitador- se burla doofenshmirtz

-no… porque lo que ustedes no saben es que… este rebotizador se puede volver en un rayo desintegrador ¡ahora desintégrense!- dice el regurgitador. Luego dispara, el rayo se dirige hacia la esfera de la agente kitty, lo bueno es que la esfera se desintegrara, lo malo es ¡que la pobre kitty se desintegrara con ella!

Así el agente pinky se lanza hacia el rayo, bueno, realmente no hacia el rayo, el es un verdadero héroe, porque en vez de arriesgar su vida empujo a la esfera lejos de el rayo y se lanzo para que el rayo no le diera a el tampoco ¡que inteligente! Así la esfera se logra romper por la fuerza con la que se estrella con una pared, ahora kitty esta libre.

Ahora el rayo cae en la pared, lo que hace que la pared se desintegre. El agente Perry piensa rápido y golpea al regurgitador para ponerlo lejos de el rayo, pero el problema es que cuando el regurgitador cae, ve que cerca de el esta el rayo destructinoninador que creo doofenshmirtz y lo coge rápidamente.

-ahora despídete, ornitorrinco feo ¡muajajajaja!

Parecía como si Perry fuera a ser destruido, pero…

Minutos antes cuando el mundo salto, el impacto de el salto hizo que planti la maseta saliera volando muy lejos, justo a la guarida secreta de el regurgitador.

Ahora:

-ahora despídete, ornitorrinco feo ¡muajajajaja!- dice el regurgitador cuando de repente aparece el agente planti y lo golpea.- auch, eso dolí….o- dice el regurgitador, ahora casi, privado. Finalmente se priva.

De repente aparece del reloj del agente p un holograma con el monograma que les dice:

-felicidades agentes, lograron vencer a el regurgitador, en especial te felicito a ti agente planti eres increíble, felicidades, de nuevo, y que tengan un buen día-.

¡Que gran final! El regurgitador fue vencido finalmente; doofenshmirtz, Poofenplotz, Craftimploo, coogaptaniañ y finalmente Jessica, siguieron siendo los mismos enemigos de antes; pinky y kitty quedaron sentados en un árbol besándose, miento, lo animales no se pueden besar, pero si pueden amarse, así que mejor dicho, quedaron sentados en un árbol acurrucándose entre si tiernamente ¡que tiernos! . Pero aguarden, todavía no concluye esta historia… ¿Qué hay de Phineas y ferb?

Minutos antes del gran salto del planeta:

-ahh, que bien ferb, ya estoy lleno, ¿pero que haremos con este cereal gigante? ¡Todavía tiene comida!

-parece que tenemos comida para todo el mes- responde ferb.

(Mientras):

-¡mama te digo que es real!

-bien hija, solo tengo que paquear el auto

-¡si! ¡Todavía esta! Ahora si tengo pruebas- dice candace, la hermana mayor de los chicos; de repente todo rebota y la caja de cereal sale volando

-bien candace ¿Qué querías mostrarme?

-Em.…nada- responde candace desilusionada.

(Mientras):

Una señora le grita a un pobre señor:

-¿Cómo compras un orfanato y no compras comida para darles a los niños?

-¡cuidado!- responde el señor mientras cae la gran caja de cereal.

-no se como lo haces…

Bien, ahora Perry puede ir tranquilo hacia su casa, para que Phineas le diga: oh hay estas Perry…

_FIN…_


End file.
